Here Comes A Complication
by HippieWinterSweet
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have been married for four years. When Luke gets that certain call from a certain sister he has complications arise.


**Lorelai Gilmore walked into Luke's, the establishment which contained both her sustenance and her husband of almost four years. There was a sneaky grin planted on her face as she glanced around the diner looking for Luke. The usual costumers were seated in their normal seats, Babette and Miss Patty in the corner gossiping about the town and Kirk seated front and center arguing but not succeeding with Luke about free refills. **

**"No," Luke said an annoyed look on his face. "Free refills stop after the third one,"**

**"Since when?," Kirk responded as he cocked his head to the side. "Last week I came in and I had four," Truth be told Kirk really didn't remember last week, but he was a penny pincher and he didn't want to lose any of his money. **

**"No Kirk. It has always been three and it's going to stay that way no matter how much you seem to think it's four," Luke said shaking his head in annoyance. He hated Kirk's antics. He always had to ask about the bill and it was driving him insane. **

**Lorelai just watched this conversation with a grin on her face. She loved the tight knit feeling of this town. It was what led to her staying in Stars Hollow. **

**--- Flashback ---**

**Lorelai was on the Greyhound bus trying to calm her six month old daughter, Lorelai Leigh or as she liked to call her, Rory. Lorelai was looking for something new, a better life and Rory was along for the ride. Lorelai, a sixteen year old, alone and on her own with a newborn didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, but anything was better than Richard and Emily.**

**She looked out the window and saw quaint shops lining the road. They intrigued her, more so than anything really had. She saw a hardware store and then right down they road a little market. The town, which she didn't know the name of looked homey and inviting, which was just what she needed. As the bus stopped, Lorelai decided they were going to get off in this town. She gathered her and Rory's belongings and stepped our of the bus. Lorelai breathed in the fresh air and looked around. It was so different from Hartford, and that was the most important piece of the puzzle. **

**She decided to find someone to eat, and what better way to find the best place in town, but ask the townies. Across the street there seemed to be a dance studio. A figure was standing outside, dressed in ornate, flowing clothes. Lorelai wandered over to her, carrying at least four bags on each arm and a baby seat in which Rory was currently asleep in. **

**"Hello dear! I see we have a new face in this town, Stars Hollow," the lady said in a loud voice "Quite beautiful I might add," **

**"Well, thank you. I'm Lorelai. This is my daughter Rory," Lorelai said, putting the car seat down beside her. "I was wondering if there was anywhere decent to eat around here?" **

**"Yes, there is. Right over there," she said pointing. "I'm Miss Patty. And you look like you are having trouble with those bags. Why don't you put them in the dance studio and I can show you around a bit?" **

**"That'd be great! Thanks," Lorelai said surprised. She wasn't expecting people to be so inviting. She liked it. **

**---End Flashback---**

**The argument between Kirk and Luke continued, and Lorelai, amused kept watching. **

**"Are you finished yet, Kirk?" Luke was inches away from blowing.**

**"No, I haven't finished my pie," **

**"Geez, Kirk," Luke said storming off to the storeroom.**

**"Lukey! I ran out of coffee at the house. Whatever will I do?" Lorelai cried out in her Scarlett O'Hara accent. **

**Luke came out of the storeroom, a jar of pickles in his hand. He was still frustrated with his latest customer, who felt the need to come into the diner every single day. As soon as Luke saw Lorelai his usual gruff face brightened for a second and leaned down for a quick kiss. **

**"Whatever will I do?" Lorelai repeated hoping for a response this time.**

**Luke started with his liquid death speech but Lorelai didn't buy it. Luke was back to his funk, and only a break from the diner and time with Lorelai would cure it. Unfortunately for him, the diner rush still had an hour to go until her could close up early. **

**"Luke, do you want me to die?" she said with a shocked expression creeping up to her face. "Without the elixir of life I might do just that. I won't be perky. I'll be Mrs. Grumpy Danes. A second Emily Gilmore. The world can't take another Emily Gilmore. Now is that what you want? The damnation of the world? Plus, this caffeine dehydration I am suffering from is totally throwin' off my psyche here," **

**Luke grunted in acknowledgment to the rant Lorelai made and poured the coffee. **

**"Thank you Luke. You know how I am going to repay you," Lorelai said with a wink. "Plus, I knew you were going to cave in."**

**"Lorelai," Luke said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Just as Luke was going to make a comment that he wasn't caving in, he just wanted her to be quiet the bells above the door jingled and in came Lorelai's other half, Rory.**

**"Hey Mom! Luke, can I have some coffee please?" Rory pleaded.**

**"Here, I've already been through the conversation with your mother. Here ya go. Lorelai, would you mind repeating the death speach? It gets annoying repeating it mulitple times a day," **

**"Well, then next time skip the speech and get right to the coffee mister," Lorelai said taking a sip of her beverage. "Anyways, according to Luke coffee is bad. If you drink it too much or any of it for that matter-"**

**"Coffee isn't bad. What does he know," Rory said interrupting.**

**"Well, obviously he doesn't know much of anything," Lorelai said.**

**"I am standing right here, ya know," **

**"Yeah, we know but we just don't care, honey. Especially when we are telling the truth," Lorelai said looking up at him. "And then Luke goes on to say something and then something else," **

**"Good summarizing Mom. I like it," Rory said laughing at her mother's humor.**

**"Lift," Luke said wiping down the counters. He was reffering to the empty coffee cups sitting in front of Lorelai and Rory. They lifted the cups, tilting them towards Luke, and pouted. They knew Luke couldn't resist the pout. **

**"Fine," He said. The bell jingled again, and two townies walked in and sat down across the diner. Luke walked over to them leaving the two girls at the counter.**

**"Mom, what time is it? I have to meet Dean at six," Rory said taking her last sip of coffee.**

**"It is 5:46," she said putting her cell phone back into her purse.**

**"Okay, I am going to stop at the bookstore really quick to check if they have a book I need for school. I'll be home at nine and we can have a movie night. While I'm out I'll pick out a couple of movies, you get the food," Rory said and left the diner.**

**"Lukey, I have to go. I'll see you at home," Lorelai said and left the diner, heading to Dooses. **


End file.
